


On The Road Again

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Escape From Blue Sun [2]
Category: Deviant: The Renegades
Genre: A wild Fleetwood Mac reference appears!, But not enough to bump the Teen rating, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Powers are actually used in this, Powers based on what's been revealed so far, Yet another fic based on an RPG that hasn't come out yet?, coarse language, living in a van, mild Blood and Violence, road trip plot, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In this follow up to Nightmare, Six and Sebastian are on the road again discussing where to go to escape the conspiracy hunting them. Chaos ensues when they stop to eat
Series: Escape From Blue Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155914





	On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you guys who read my first fic based on Deviant: The Renegades, I give you a follow up that explores a bit about Deviant life and an actual demonstration of powers (and one demonstration of a scar, the game's weakness system) based on what's been revealed so far online, through sneak peeks of the rulebook, and a few demos. As always, hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> And a quick content warning: while not too graphic, this fic contains gun violence. And high fast food prices if that kind of thing is concerning to you.

Six was driving the grey van she and Sebastian were currently using as their home down the empty highway stretching through the Nevada desert, no sign of civilization in sight.

"How long did you day it'd be until we reach your cousin Sofia's place?" Sebastian asked from the passenger seat.

"We've been driving for three days, so it'll probably be another day or two, give or take, since she and her brother Miguel live near the tiny California town of Ruby, far up in the Sierra Nevada mountains, which lucky for us is isolated from any larger city or town."

"So that means sitting in this cramped van some more then?"

"Pretty much."

"Ugh," Sebastian groaned. "I hope we can at least find a bite to eat. I can already feel my stomach digesting itself."

"We've got snacks in the box," Six reminded, using one hand to motion at the clear plastic container full of small snack foods behind her seat. "Besides, the more we stay on the road, the closer to our destination we'll be, and not staying in one place for too long will ensure Blue Sun won't track us as easily."

"But what about if we need to stop for money? Or a shower? Or even clothing? In fact, we really haven't discussed how to deal with these problems during our stay at Martha's."

"Sebastian, we don't have to worry about those things like we did during our first few days of escaping Blue Sun. Sofia is good at making sure anyone close to her gets what they need, and while up there we can try to find a job that won't leave an obvious paper trail."

Sebastian wasn't paying attention, as he saw up ahead the big, colorful billboard for a fried chicken restaurant called The Crazy Hen, featuring a large cartoon hen smiling as it held a bucket of fried chicken. His animal senses picked up the scent of fried food, his empty stomach growling louder.

"Before you ask, I guess we can stop to eat," Six said.

"How'd you-"

"You look like we're approaching paradise upon seeing that billboard. But we will have to leave town as soon as get what we need."

"Alrighty," he agreed. "I'm just glad we'll have an actual meal after eating nothing but those tiny snack bags."

Six slowed down the van's speed as they drove through the tiny town of Bennett, the only places of interest, and what the duo assumed where the town's only sources of income, were the equally tiny stores, bars, and restaurants, including the one advertised on the billboard, the small red building with a poorly made statue of a hen sitting on the roof, waving at potential customers. Six pulled into the parking lot and parked in the spot closest to the entrance, doing a quick check of her surroundings before removing the key from the ignition. She searched her sweatshirt pockets, then held up a palm, concentrating on levitating the wallet from where she left in the back, bringing it close until she was able to grab it.

"Telekinesis can be pretty handy," Six said to Sebastian. "Now let's go."

As soon as they got out of the van, Sebastian ran inside, gone in a flash. Six watched on, envying his enhanced speed. After putting her black beanie over her head, checking herself in the rearview mirror to make sure it hid the few surgical scars on her bald head, she followed him inside, her senses overwhelmed by the sounds of chatting families and the smell of something frying the moment she stepped inside. She caught up with Sebastian, who stood in front of the empty counter, looking at the overhead menu while bouncing up and down on his tiptoes.

"You're excited, aren't you?"

Sebastian noticed what he was doing, stopping himself.

"Sorry," he quietly apologized.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It is our first real meal since we left Martha's safehouse, so this should be something to be excited about."

An acne riddled teenager came out of the kitchen when he saw the two potential customers, taking his place at the counter's only register.

"Can I help you?" he asked them in his squeaky voice.

Sebastian thought for a moment. "I'll take the chicken sandwich combo. Large."

"And you, miss?"

"I'll take the chicken strips basket combo, small please."

The teen rung up the order and Six paid for the food, glad they could afford a fifteen dollar order. The moment they sat in the booth father away from the crowds, they gorged away. As much as they hated looking like a couple of starving animals as they ate, they couldn't help but lose control once they bit into the hot, juicy chicken, acting like it was their first real meal in their lives.

Sebastian was about to finish what remained of his chicken sandwich when he sensed that something was off. Glancing around the room, the once crowed dining area was empty, the only patrons left were the group of tall, muscular people sitting at a table, laughing at a funny story one of them told. Sebastian felt his stomach sink at seeing their faces, especially the tall woman with short black hair, blue inhuman eyes, and the sadistic smile showing what Sebastian thought were fangs every time she laughed.

"Six?" Sebastian whispered, pointing to the group. Six turned to see what he was pointing at, feeling dread building up inside upon seeing the familiar faces.

"On the count of three, you run out the fire escape, okay?" Six whispered back.

Sebastian nodded.

"Then prepare to use that super speed to run like the dickens in three...two...run."

Sebastian jumped out of the booth, practically slamming open the fire escape door as he ran, the alarm blaring as Six felt her body dissipate into a mist, materializing outside next to the driver's side of the van. The duo got in, Six starting up the van despite the shaking in her arms and hands. Van now started up, she sped out of the parking lot, nearly running over pedestrians and objects alike in the process of speeding out of town. 

"Where they who I think they were?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"Definitely The Pack for sure," Six answered. "I'll never forget the look Mia makes when she's happy for going in for the kill." 

Six's attention diverted from the road ahead to the rearview mirror, showing a black, armored SUV chasing after them.

"We've got company," she said. "And you might wanna cling on to something for dear life."

Sebastian was about to ask for clarification when Six slammed her foot on the gas pedal, Sebastian clinging on his seat as the van drove at its maximum speed. The black SUV did the same, speeding closer before moving to Sebastian's side of the van. The SUV driver's tinted window rolled down to reveal the grinning Mia in all her half-woman, half- wolf morph glory, her once human appearance distorted in a grotesque mishmash of human and wolf features.

"God you're ugly when you morph," Sebastian told himself.

Seemingly hearing this, Mia's expression scowled, ramming the van's side, forcing it off road. Six struggled with the steering wheel to regain control as it bumped up and down from driving over the many rocks and stones, Six surprised the tires haven't popped yet. Taking advantage of this, Mia drove next to the van's side again, stomping on the gas as she rammed into the van's side with enough force to topple it over. The duo had no time to react, air bags keeping them in place as they heard gas shatter and the engine roar from the van falling over and landing on the driver's side.

Once the air bags deflated, they didn't react in time for the large, clawed hands tearing off Sebastian's door with brute force, more hands hauling the two Deviants out and forcibly tossing them onto the dusty ground. Sitting upright, they saw The Pack had them surrounded, their fanged grins drooling at the sight of their caught prey.

"Now now, my pack mates, we can't hurt them, or more specifically, her," Mia said, pointing to Six. "This little psychic is a prized experiment, and trust me, we wouldn't want someone's prized possession brought back all scratched up or mangled up now, do we?"

The Pack nodded.

"Good. As for bird boy here, we can do what we please, since that traitor Dr. Johnson isn't here to save him now."

Two of the male Pack members grabbed Six by her arms, forcibly dragging her to the back of the SUV as she struggled to free herself of their tight grip. Mia and the others were about to attack the frightened Sebastian, knowing that he was too weak to fight back against them, when Six shouted,

"Fly! Fly as far as you can!"

Sebastian didn't hesitate as he jumped in the air, spreading his wings out of his baggy black shirt and flapping them just as The Pack jumped at him, Sebastian giggling at the sight of the morphed wolf hybrids now in an unintentional dogpile. He flew higher in reaction to one of them getting up to grab at his leg, ascending higher to the point that everyone appeared as a speck from his view.

Furious, Mia got up and took her gun from the holster attached to her belt, aiming at the hybrid flying away when she felt dizzy, her body refusing to move, her arm refusing to aim her gun.

"Wha..." she mumbled. "What's...my head..."

The two Pack members who put Six in the back of the SUV now noticed how her body was unresponsive to being tossed in the back. She never made a budge when one of them poked her in the face. They closed the back's door so one of them could timidly ask,

"Mia, wasn't this the chick with the mind control powers?"

Mia wasn't responding, losing control of her body to the psychic's conscious invading her head.

"Why yes," Six forced Mia to say. "Can't you tell?"

Before they could react, Six made Mia shoot them both in the head, closing her eyes so she wouldn't be grossed out at the blood splattering and oozing from the headshot wounds. Six aimed and fired at the other Pack members who ran at her for killing their pack mates, Six only managing to damage their limbs, hearing them howl in pain as a result of their wounds.

It was when one Pack member clawed at Mia's side that Six's conscious was forced out of her vessel and back into her own body. She woke up feeling groggy and nauseous, a side effect of her mind control abilities. She sat up as she heard Mia scream and shout like a banshee.

"What the fuck, Todd?!" Mia cursed, using an arm to cover the badly bleeding side wound. "What the actual fuck! You could've killed me by doing that!"

"Sorry, but damaging a vessel was the only way to free someone from Subject Six's control," Todd pleaded, giving Mia the big puppy dog eyes treatment.

"Those big brown eyes won't sway me this time, Todd," Mia said as she kicked him in the stomach with enough force to knock him over, her and the remaining Pack members kicking him in his state of weakness. 

Six couldn't help but feel sorry for Todd, knowing how he was the weakest member of The Pack, and was always the one who go the short end of the stick. Reminding herself to escape, she climbed over the seats and sat in the driver's seat, seeing that the keys were still in the ignition.

"Idiots," she told herself as she started the SUV, the first thing she did was driving backwards at the Pack members beating up Todd.

They ran off the moment they saw their own vehicle was about to ram them, the SUV only stopping once they ran off in different directions and left Todd behind, the wolf-man curled up in a ball as protection from his unfair beating. He looked up at the vehicle, wondering if this was the end. He let out a breath of relief when the SUV drove away, thankful that the psychic spared him. Mia, on the other hand...

"You stupid bitch!" Mia screamed, running after the SUV as it drove farther away from her, standing in the middle of the desert as she watched it drive out of sight. After a failed attempt at shooting the vehicle, Mia realizing too late that she ran out of bullets, she fell to her knees, pounding the ground in frustration.

The rest of The Pack watched on, not wanting to interrupt Mia whenever she's frustrated. This gave them time for their healing factor to kick in and mend their wounds, the only sign of injury left behind were the blood stains on their clothes.

"Samuel's gonna kill us if he hears of this," one Pack member spoke up. "And I'm sure he'll mean that literally."

Mia calmed herself down, staring at the wrecked van to take her mind off the fact that she failed a hunt for the third time this year.

"What do we do now?" Todd asked nervously.

"We fight back," Mia replied, standing up to address what remained of The Pack. "We continue tracking those freaks down and show them what happens when they mess with the wrong hybrids."

"But what about when we contact Samuel to tell him of our progress?"

"We fib, Todd. A little white lie about our third failed hunt won't hurt nobody. Plus, it may be best to keep to ourselves how we want to avenge Linus and Liam, how we want to make them, Subject Six especially, pay for killing them in cold blood. Pay for her making me the one to pull the trigger as I watched them die with my own eyes, unable to do anything about it."

"But we lost them," Todd added. "How-"

"Why don't you shut up for once, Todd!" Mia exploded, forcing herself to calm down again, Todd now silent after that outburst. "Let's just say I have my ways in the art of tracking."

She walked away from the wreck of the van, intending to let nature do whatever it wanted with it. She motioned The Pack to follow along in the direction of Bennett as they morphed back into their human forms.

"Come along, my pack mates. We need to clean the blood off and plan our next move."

They headed back to Bennett, Mia figuring they can call their connections to deliver another car, buy more supplies for the hunt, and more importantly, plan her revenge. Which will be a bit easier since Mia always hid a tracker in any vehicle she used.

***

Six had no idea where she was going or how long she was on the road. All she knew was that she had to drive as far as the SUV can take her before it ran out of gas or miles. Checking the rearview mirror, seeing how nothing was chasing after her this time, she decided it was about time to park the SUV and see if Sebastian was able to follow her.

Parking it on the side of the highway, Six stepped out and looked towards the sky, finding it hard to spot anything now that it was dusk. Then came the speck hovering above her, coming closer to reveal Sebastian flying in her direction. She moved out of the way to allow him to land next to her, folding his wings back inside his shirt.

"That was a close one," he said. "Glad you escaped while you still could."

"To be fair, I might've caused more damage than I intended, but that's what happens when your vessel decides to bring a gun." Six had her head low, staring at the ground as the guilt of killing in self defense finally overcame her.

"It's okay," Sebastian reassured. "They deserved it, after all."

"I know, but this is the first time I used a gun outside of a competitive shooting range, and the first time my gun skills actually killed someone." She took a deep breath. "Then again, they did try to hurt you and send me back, and if it weren't for my actions, you wouldn't be standing here with me."

Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Six. You did whatever it took to keep us safe. And you're right when you said I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, so there's that."

Six held her head up to face Sebastian. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"The reassurance. I kinda needed it after today. But what will we do now? We lost our only shelter for the drive up to Sofia's, and I'm not sure if this armored SUV would make for an adequate temporary home. I'm not even sure what to do for things like money and clothes like you mentioned earlier, since most of it was still in the van before today happened. And to top it all off, the next town will take a long while to reach. Unless..."

Six got out the folded map from her jean pocket, opening it up to check their current route, finding that there was, in fact, another town close to their current location.

"Well look at that, there is another town up ahead. But to make sure history doesn't repeat itself, we'll only be in town just for a quick resupply with what cash we have left, and maybe spruce ourselves up in a public bathroom."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Sebastian replied in disgust.

"There won't be another gym with a shower for us to sneak into for miles, so this is the only hygiene option we got. Plus, the sooner we do this, the quicker we'll be on the road again without having to make another stop." 

"I guess."

Making their agreement, the took their seats in the SUV, Sebastian now noticing how unwell Six appeared as she got in her seat.

"Want me to drive this time?" Sebastian offered. "You look like you could use some rest."

Six didn't make a response, getting out to lie down in the backseat as Sebastian climbed over the center console to take the wheel. He started up the SUV, driving in the direction of the town Six mentioned as she rested in the backseat, already settling in for a nap.

He noted to himself how nice the SUV was, with its leather seating, the seat warmers, which he of course turned on, and the radio with a small touchscreen displaying the current radio station and song playing. He hated the fact they would have to abandon all this eventually to ward off any cops tracking down stolen vehicles, but he could at least enjoy this while he still could.

Checking on Six, who was in a deep slumber, Sebastian turned up the radio's volume a bit, but not too loud to the point of waking the sleeping psychic up, listening as the song quietly played through the speakers.

"Fleetwood Mac," Sebastian recognized. "Neat."

He drove on as the song continued playing, hoping The Pack has given up the chase for now, and hoping that Dr. Boris Johnson, the only Blue Sun scientist who treated him as an actual person during his imprisonment, was alright, wondering if he too was searching for them.

Sebastian shook his head at the thought, knowing full well that the human would be putting his life on the line searching for them, especially after his help in their escape had caused Blue Sun to label him a traitor.


End file.
